With the development of mobile communication technologies, users may carry a variety of electronic devices such as mobile terminals, smart phones or wearable devices, each of which has at least one information input/output function, a data processing and storing function, and the like.
These electronic devices may be powered by a rechargeable battery that may be charged through an external device that provides a battery charging function.
For example, if a battery of an electronic device is a detachable battery that can be detached from the electronic device, the battery, when detached from the electronic device, may be charged through a dedicated battery charger such as a battery charger (BTC), or the battery, when not detached from the electronic device, may be charged by directly connecting an external battery pack to the electronic device.
If a battery of an electronic device is not detached from the electronic device, the battery may be charged by directly connecting a charging cable to the electronic device, or the battery may be charged by directly connecting an external battery pack to the electronic device. According to the prior art, a device that provides a battery charging function may be a charging electronic device that provides a charging function, and/or a charging/discharging electronic device that provides both a charging function and a discharging function.
The charging/discharging electronic device that includes a charging port and a discharging port may charge the battery itself of the charging/discharging electronic device through the charging port, and perform a discharging function capable of charging a battery of an external electronic device through the discharging port. A battery charging device, which is implemented as a dedicated battery charger for a particular electronic device, may perform a charging function of receiving power supplied from an external power source and charging a battery of the particular electronic device with the received power.
However, in a case where a battery charging device performs a battery charging function only for a particular electronic device, the battery charging device cannot charge batteries of other electronic devices, and if a user no longer uses the particular electronic device, the user may not charge batteries of other electronic devices with the battery charging device.
In addition, the charging/discharging electronic device including a charging port and a discharging port may have a complex structure, since the charging/discharging electronic device requires two ports. The charging/discharging electronic device may not be designed in a compact design, since the mounting space for mounting the two ports is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.